Love Comes in Odd Places
by Daijvina
Summary: Grimmjow has to deal with his younger sister Pantera being in riding school. But will the handsome riding teacher Ichigo make Grimmjow change his opinion on letting Pantera stay in the riding school? Yaoi


A/N: This is my second fanfic. This is quite a horse person-ish fanfic since horses and riding school is involved. But I hope you will like it^^

Grimmjow groaned, he couldn't believe Neliel had talked him into driving their younger sister Pantera to riding school. He couldn't stand that place at all, all those horses who looked so innocent, but he knew they was just waiting for when the rider was off guard that it would throw the poor rider off and break all bones in it's body. He even couldn't believe Neliel had signed his precious little sister up for the riding school. He sighed in defeat, knowing it was too late to argue. The teal haired man got up and looked around for Pantera, and found her almost crashing into the wall wile she struggled dragging on the tight riding pants. "Aren't you ready yet Panny? We are leaving in 5 minutes so get those pants on" Grimmjow said calm, trying to hide the fact he was irritated to death. "I'm soon done but stop walking into the bathroom with out knocking! What if I was on the toilet?" Pantera's face was bright red, making her slightly darker candy blue hair stand even more out and slammed the door into her 8 years older brother's face and locked the door this time to make sure Grimmjow didn't walk into the bathroom again.

The trio was living alone in a big house since their parents had been transferred overseas and since Pantera wouldn't give up her friends, her two older siblings Neliel and Grimmjow decided to take care of her. Neliel and Grimmjow took the job quite easy, both of them were old enough to work and support their little sister, though it was Grimmjow who was the biggest problem. Each time he and Pantera went out on shopping, it ended always up with more tomboy-ish clothes, than female clothes that would show off the curves the teen had. She was just as lucky as her 10 years older sister when it came to curves and shape. Neliel was 25 years old and Grimmjow 23 while their little sister was 15. Grimmjow never understand why their parents wanted a new child after so many years, but Neliel was cheering like mad over being a big sister again.

Pantera soon unlocked the door and opened the door, almost causing Grimmjow to fall since he was leaning against the door. The older man looked at the teen over the choice of clothes, he couldn't say anything about the riding pants since everyone wore them and if she wanted anything else it would have been leg chaps, which was only used in western riding. The last thing Grimmjow wanted was that his sister looked like some sort of a cowgirl. "Change" was the only thing he said, Pantera knew it was because she chose to wear a tank top, but it was in the summer. Shining bright and not a cloud in the sky, she couldn't understand why her brother never allowed to let her wear anything that showed off curves. "Sorry but I don't have time to change, we need to get going", the girl walked past her brother and headed to the door and took on her black riding boots, after grabbing her helmet she walked out to the car and waited for her brother. Grimmjow soon followed, caring the grooming box his sister forgot, it was in a candy pink color and all the brushes had the same color to match the box. The teal haired man unlocked the door on the driver side on his black Trans Am, it had a big gold eagle on the hood which made the car stand even more out. Pantera got into the passenger side and fastened the belt before Grimmjow started the car, it gave a loud growl, making the man smirk, and Pantera only rolled on her eyes.

The drive to the riding school took only 15 minutes, as soon the car was parked, the candy blue haired girl ran to the stable with the grooming box and checked what horse she had this time, her smile grew wide when she saw she was going to have Salira again. Salira was a blue roan Arabian mare, Pantera walked into the track room to get the saddle and bridle to the horse and walks to the stall. She noticed her brother at the door and walked over, "Come Grimmy, I need help with holding the equipment while I groom the horse, please help," he girl pouted to her brother and smiled as he walked over. The girl gave her brother the heavy equipment which Grimmjow held easy. For him it was not heavy at all, after all he worked out every morning for at least 2 hours that Pantera was aware of. Pantera stepped into the stall and begun grooming the horse, it took her 5 minutes to finish the grooming since it was just a fast one. "Grimmy, hand me the saddle" the girl said as she poked her out of the stall, the older man gave the teen the saddle and didn't set a foot into the small area where the demon was with his poor little sister. Grimmjow looked up as an unfamiliar orangette walked into the stable, he had never seen him before but looked awfully a lot like Pantera's riding teacher, Orihime.

"Hello guys, Orihime is sick so she can't take class so you will be having me today" the man said "Who is that?" Grimmjow whispered to his sister as the man called up the names to those who were in the class to make sure everyone was there and none missing "Oh him, that is Orihime's older brother Ichigo. He is actually the teacher for the more experienced riders. You should have seen him with his horse Shiro, they were amazing together. Me and Nell watched him training last time, which explains why we were so late home" Pantera explained and took the bridle before taking it on the horse, she walks out of the stall with the horse which makes the taller man creep away from the monster. Ichigo noticed this and tried his best not to laugh.

Ichigo walks over to Grimmjow and Pantera "Nice to see you again Pantera, I was wondering, what you think of moving up to a more advanced class?" Ichigo asks the girl who just bright up and looks at her brother "We have to talk with your sister about that Panny" Grimmjow says careless not even noticing he uses her nickname. The teen goes bright red and just hurries out of the stable with Salira, out to the riding area with the other students. "I feel sorry for you Pantera, haven't you told your brother to stop calling you that in public" Luppi asks "I have told him that a million times and he never stops, urgh I wish Nell could just drive me so I would survive this class, and I swear to god I'm going to hide the keys to his precious car the only place he never goes" the girl says quiet as she gets up on the horse.

Ichigo soon walked to his students and told them what to do and soon the students went to the edge of the riding area and warmed up their horses. Grimmjow leaned against the fence to the riding area watching the class. He didn't really bother going back to the car and sit in it, after all it was a hot day and spending an hour in that car in this heat was just begging for fainting because of the heat. He watched his sister and secretly admired the control the teen had over the huge monster. "All right class, you can shorten the rains and get your horse to start trot" the orangette said and watched the class as they followed the directions they got. Pantera shortened her rains and got ready for trot. Salira soon begun trotting nice and had at least one horse space between the horse in front of her, the teen looked back at her brother and smiled as she saw that he was watching the class for the first time she could remember.

They were trotting for at least 15 minutes before Ichigo told them to slow down their horses to walk again, the orangette walked out of the riding area and got two cavaletties and walked back into the riding area with them, placing them so far away from the horses that none would be startled. Ichigo explained how to aim for the jump and how to move when getting over it. The students got their horses up to trot and got ready to head for the jump, one after one the students got their horses to jump over the small jump and soon it was Pantera's turn. It all started out so well till she was actually going to jump over it. Salira acted up and refused to jump over, causing Pantera to fall off and get her air knocked out. Groaning in pain, she laid there in the sand, one of the students had managed to get the rains, and the orangette walked over to Pantera and helped her up. He checked her to make sure she didn't get any injuries and as he was made sure, he helped her up on the horse. "T-thank you" Pantera said quite silently, embarrassed. "It's all right Pantera, it happens with everyone once in a while" the orangette said and smiled, the candy blue haired girl couldn't do anything else than to just smile back.

Grimmjow was now dead on sure not letting his sister move to a more advanced class but at the same time he was unsure, it was something with that orangette and how he thought his students, caring and making sure they where all right. The orangette helped the candy blue haired girl over the cavaletti and continued the class. When it was only 5 minutes left Ichigo told them to slow their horses to walk and let the horses relax. Feet removed from the stirrup, the reins just hung around the neck of the horse as they walked slowly around in the riding area. When the class ended the riders got off their horses and walked back to the stable with them. Pantera was surprised that her brother even joined her back into the stable and stood outside of the stall holding the equipment as they was handed to him.

After they were done they walked back to the car, the drive home was silent and Pantera didn't even give her usual expression on the car when it started to growl. The teen was sure that all hopes on going to a more advanced class was now gone after her brother saw her falling off the horse and bit her lip as she just starred out. Once they got home, Pantera just walked like a zombie back into the house, taking off her riding boots and headed to the bathroom to shower, getting the smell of horse off her. "How did the class go?" the sea-foam haired green girl looked at her two years younger brother. "It went fine till she fell off, and topping that off, an orangette looking like Orihime wants her moving to a more advanced class. I just said I needed to talk to you about this but now, it's more or like no on my side" "Let her join the advanced class, she has fallen off before and never broken a single bone before. And only because you don't like horses doesn't mean it should go out on our dear little sister" Neliel looked up at him, eating a carrot. Grimmjow only rolled on his eyes and crashed on the couch next to his older grabbing the remote and switching the channel, not even caring about the complains.

The older girl got and idea and got off from the couch, grabbing the phone and dialed the number to the riding school. "Hello?" a familiar girl voice was on the other line, "hello this is Neliel, Pantera's older sister. I heard that Ichigo wanted her to move up in a more advanced class and me and Grimmjow have already talked about it and have agreed on letting her be in the more advanced class. And also having 2 private classes as well in the week" "That's great, I'll go and tell Ichigo right away, and what two days in the week do you want the private classes in?" Orihime asked and taking the chance to tell her older brother about getting a new student and started laughing on how lost in thought he was. Ichigo was only 22 years old while Orihime 20, they had taken the job as riding teachers at their parents riding school. "Ichi, Pantera will be in your more advanced classes now and you will also have her 2 days in a week in private classes" she told her older brother and only begun to laugh more as how lost he looked "Nell, you can text Ichi the days you want Pantera to have the private classes. And I think your brother has made an impression on my brother, he looks so lost now that it's funny." Grimmjow groaned, knowing this girl talk over the phone would last for hours.

A/N: So what do you think? This was sort of just a "let's meet everyone" thingy. The next chapters will have much more of GrimmIchi, but I'm not gonna spoil a thing to ya ;D we can't ruin the fun now can we?


End file.
